Bacterial Vaginosis (BV) and Trichomoniasis are among the most common Sexually Transmitted Diseases (STD). Both are treatable with metronidazole, but recurrences are frequent. Simple, presumptive screening tests are not available and diagnoses are often made on the basis of subjective clinical findings. Recent associations of BV with placental infection and premature delivery and the associations of Trichomoniasis with increases in septicemia, premature membrane rupture, and episiotomy infection has increased the need for Rapid, Accurate, Cost-Effective, Simple (RACES- format) on-site diagnostic tests for these disease. In Phase I, Litmus Concepts, Inc. (LCI) demonstrated the technical feasibility of developing a simple, inexpensive, colorimetric test panel to provide clinicians with objective, on-site data to assist with the presumptive diagnosis of these disorders. During its Phase II efforts, LCI will conduct the research needed to incorporate its proprietary technology into a new metabolic screening panel for presumptive diagnosis of infectious vaginitis. Such a screening panel will permit standardization of various testing procedures and produce uniform test results, thereby allowing comparison of clinical study data.